Total Drama Island My Way
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: I have decided to restart Total Drama with my choice of characters. I have my top 22 TD characters ready to compete the same way the originals did! Review and vote on my poll please!
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**The Dock**

Courtney enters, and tells Chris she is going to win. She takes a place near the side, and Chris tells her to hand over the mobile phone. When she hands it over she complains that she'll call her lawyers but Chris States that she can't, because she hasn't got a phone.

Topher walks over on his phone talking about Chris losing his job. Chris snatches the phone and hangs up, Topher blabbing on about how Chris will lose his job. Courtney calls him a freak before he joins her and puts his arm around her.

Alejandro, shirtless, then comes up, the entire cast so far mesmerised. Chris was the most, and so Alejandro shoved him off the dock. Topher snaps out of it and starts introducing the next camper, Courtney still tranced.

Anne Maria is introduced by Topher, whilst spraying. She then sprays Topher, causing him to topple off the dock. She greets Courtney before hugging Alejandro. Chris steps on to Tophers head to get up, then Topher gets up and let's Chris push him to the others and where they are standing.

Chris then introduces Leonard who automatically goes to Courtney and hugs her. She pushes him away and he hugs Anne Maria, who also pushes him away. He then takes his place and forgets what just happened.

Bridgette strolls on when she is not supposed to so and Chris sends her back, only to introduce her again. Leonard rushes to hug her but walks past her as she dodges him. His eyes were closed and he wandered off the edge of the dock. He then gets back up. B then strolls on, silent B that is! He doesn't talk - ever!

Chris introduces Duncan who is listening to music through some headphones. They are so loud, he walks away. Chris follows him and takes the music player and headphones and hands them to Chef, who has now appeared. Chef adds them to the phones in the confiscation box.

Chris then asks Sierra to come on but doesn't know she is behind him. She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tight, then goes to his front to take a photo. Just after, Chef snatches the phone and puts it in the tin with the rest. She then goes to talk with Topher.

As Geoff enters, he makes eye contact with Bridgette. She makes the same eye contact and they walk towards each other and start to kiss before Chris pulls them apart and shoves them to the group, hitting Leonard who kisses Bridgette before apologising.

Heather, shades on, makes her way over to the group, looking at Alejandro. He looks at her also, but she just picks him up and throws him at Chris. Duncan makes a comment about her missing her coffee. Half the cast were now there on the dock.

Chris then was waiting to introduce the next camper, but heard a strange singing noise. It was the next camper, Ella. He urged her to stop and she didn't, so Chef taped some tape over her mouth and threw her in the water, Sierra reached her out though.

Eyes closed, whistling, Scott wobbled on and bashed into Chris. He shoved him out of he way and directed him to he others where he fell into Courtney and kissed her, Chris removing him from the kiss position.

Chris stood near the boat and saw various cases flying over to him whilst introducing Lindsay. Her voice was heard telling people to carry them, and she then walked out carrying a handbag. He then ordered her to carry the rest, but she didn't so he put it in the sea.

Chris heard an annoying noise of another kind this time. A big guy stepped off of the boat, and he had a large amount of facial hair. He made a beatbox sort of noise and just went to the other side of the dock to stand with the others.

The next boat arrived, empty. Chris peered his head in but in the corner of his eye saw a flash. He took his head out and saw a lady, still flashing. It was Dakota, on her own private speedboat. He nudged her on, her dad winking at Chris as she left. He wanted the best for her.

He peered his head back in the boat and was kicked in the face by the next backflipping camper, Sky. The people on the dock saw him depart out of the boat and saw Sky leave apologising. Topher stepped back into host role as Chris was whisked away.

Topher held his hand to the next boat, introducing Beth who came out, complimenting 'Chris' for his younger looks. He is about to thank her but Chris taps Beth's shoulder and reveals himself. She looks saddened. He calls her brace face shortly after.

He takes his position again to reveal another camper. Dawn. She comes out legs crossed, fingers together. Chris wonders whether she needs a wee but she doesn't. She's just embracing nature.

A blonde cheerleader, by the name Amy, steps out, a sad face on. She trudges over to the group, where Chris ignores her. Then someone identical joins her, but called Samey. This is what Amy is angry about.

Only one camper remains, another blonde pageant queen called Sugar. Just to let you know, she looks nothing like a pageant queen. She walks over flashing her curly locks and waving hair in Chris' face. There it is, everyone has been chosen.

**The Beach**

Later, on the beach, Chris is ready to address the campers for team choosing. "Campers! Welcome." They all sigh. "Chef has chosen teams." They sigh again. "Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Scott, Dakota and Sky are the Killer Bass." They go and stand on a red carpet with a bass picture on it. "That means Anne Maria, B, Dawn, Ella, Sugar, Leonard, Topher, Sierra, Samey, Amy and Beardo are the Screaming Gophers." They go to a green carpet with a Gopher logo on. "Your suitcases are in the cabins, unisex cabins. You have 10 minutes for room arrangements and unpacking then we have our very first lunch together!"

**The Bass Cabin**

Geoff is the first in and snatches his suitcase from the centre. He examines the beds, before Bridgette gets her case and jumps on a bottom bunk ahead of Geoff. Geoff likes her, so takes the top bunk a over her.

Next in was Dakota, who takes the top bunk next to Geoff and Bridgette's. She decides to unpack everything, and takes a pair of Bridgette's shoes that she doesn't need anymore. I can see them getting along! The two beds on the far wall are now taken.

Beth and Lindsay, holding hands come in and take the only bed on the right wall, Beth on top, Lindsay bottom. Then Courtney takes the top bunk on the left wall, the closest to Geoff and Bridgette. Soon after Duncan gets the bottom.

Similar to Beth and Lindsay, Heather and Alejandro enter holding hands and take the final bed on the left wall, Alejandro on top and Heather down below. Scott takes top on the last bed, the one at the wall with the door, meaning Sky is left with the bottom.

**The Gopher Cabin**

The twins are both at the door, trying to get in. Amy stops to sigh so Samey gets in and takes a bottom bunk on the far wall. Amy calls the top bunk and did you know, that is the first time they have ever agreed on something? Beardo is quick to get top bunk next to them, meaning he far wall has no beds left.

Dawn then enters and looks for the perfect bed, with a top bunk. She finds the only bed on the right wall perfect and agrees to share with Ella, who enters shortly after. They sing and chat for ages. The others are getting slightly annoyed, even the ones in the other Cabin.

On the left, Leonard takes the far top bunk, for Sugar to take the bottom. I think Sugar has a little crush! Anne Maria takes the final top bunk on that wall, and B takes the final bottom bunk on that wall, under Anne Maria.

There is only one bed remaining, and it's for two love birds. Topher and Sierra have found interests in common and have been flirting so he takes top and she takes bottom.

**The Dining Room/Kitchen **

In the Dining Room, there are two large wooden tables. Each contain 11 seats, and the tables painted. One on the left painted red for the Bass, One on the right painted green for the Bass. Her is in a little window, somewhat like a drive - thru. He has different foods on the menu and the winning team get a takeaway and fast food menu, the losers get a basic this Lunch time, both teams get the basic menu.

Macaroni Cheese (Vegatarian)

Hawaiian Pizza (Contains Meat)

Tomato Salad with extra tomato (Too much vegetarian

After the campers get their meals, which are all slop with flavourings, they take their seats. Everyone went for the Macaroni Cheese, as it is slop anyway.

**The Screaming Gopher Table **

At one end of the table, Sierra and Topher are opposite each other. "So where are you from, Sierra?" Topher asked nervously, trying to start conversation.

She blushed. "Well, New York, How about you?" She blushed again, and then held her hand out. He held it back.

"Um, Canada. A place called Toronto!" He smiled, and lost the nervousness.

Sierra giggled, lovingly. "You didn't have far to travel then, this place is in Toronto!" He nodded, and kissed her hand.

On the end, near them, Amy was standing. "So team, I volunteer as your leader." She said, Samey lowering her head in disappointment.

Anne Maria lifted her head up In shock. "No-one is leader! That causes horrible things. We take things as they come! That is that." The table was now silenced, and no-one dared talk.

**The Killer Bass Table**

Courtney, head of the table, stood to her feet. "Right team, we need a strategy." The team looked up in full attention. "And I have one to propose." She lifted her arms up, and took them down again. "On physical challenges, anyone unable to complete that can sit out. If anyone else does, they are on the chopping block." Beth smiles at this. "On mental challenges, you try your best." Lindsay is unhappy. She was hoping to sit out on those.

The rest of the team were happy, apart from Heather. "Who says we have to Listen to you?" She asks impolitely.

"Well, the rest of the team - actually!" She replied, everyone backing her up.

Suddenly, Chris entered. "Dinner is over! You have 10 minutes to get into your swimsuits! Meet me on the cabin hill after!" He then leaves.

Lindsay stands up. "Ooh, I can wear my new swimsuit! Um, does anyone know where the big hill is though?"

**End of Part 1**

**The Killer Bass**

Alejandro

Heather

Lindsay

Beth

Geoff

Bridgette

Courtney

Duncan

Scott

Dakota

Sky

**The Screaming Gophers**

Anne Maria

B

Dawn

Ella

Sugar

Leonard

Topher

Sierra

Samey

Amy

Beardo

**Answers to reviews**

N/A

**A/N - So, tune in to Part 2 soon! Please review your thoughts and please use the poll on my site, need more participators.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**The Dining Room/Kitchen **

Suddenly, Chris entered. "Dinner is over! You have 10 minutes to get into your swimsuits! Meet me on the big hill after!" He then leaves.

Lindsay stands up. "Ooh, I can wear my new swimsuit! Um, does anyone know where the big hill is though?"

**The Big Hill**

The teams are separated in their teams on the hill. "So, today's first challenge is to jump off this hill, into the waters below." The campers are trembling, scared. "In the water, their is a circle called the safe zone. Land in that, and you score 2 points for your team. Land in the rest, shark infested water, you score 1 point, and if you do not jump you must wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day." The campers are even more scared. "The Killer Bass will go first, and we will choose the order by a giant spinner wheel! Chef ..." He orders. Chef enters with a massive spinner wheel. "So, Alejandro - take the first spin!"

Alejandro steps forward towards the wheel. "Here it goes!" He spins the wheel. "Beth!" He says as the arrow points to the geeks name.

Beth steps forward. "Sorry team, but I don't want to do it." The team sigh.

Chris raises his hands. "So, The Bass have 0 points so far!" He then points at Heather. "Heather, come and spin the wheel.

She steps forward and pulls the wheel so it spins. "And it lands on ..." The spinner lands on Bridgette. "... Bridgette!"

Bridgette goes to the edge of the cliff. "I am made for this sort of stuff!" She triple backflips into the safe zone.

Chris looks down to check. "2 points for the Bass, making a total of 2 points!" He points at the spinner. "Lindsay, you can spin now!"

Lindsay goes forward. "I don't know any of these people." She makes wheel go dizzy, she goes that fast. It lands on Duncan. "Someone called Duncan has to go, who is SHE though?"

Duncan taps her shoulder. "She is a he and I am Duncan!" He goes to the cliff.,"Ready, Set ... GO!" He shouts, landing in the safe zone.

"Geoff, it's your turn to spin, but before you do please note that The Bass are now on 4 points." Chris instructs, Geoff going to spin.

He pulls the spinner so it wheels around. "Who will it land on?" The arrow points to Dakota. "Dakota, your up!"

Dakota shakes her head. "No way am I jumping. I'll just have to deal with a hat, even if it makes the press hate me!" She then steps back.

"So, the Bass are still on 4 points with 7 left to jump." The bass are somewhat disappointed. "Courtney, It's your turn to spin!"

She steps it to the wheel to spin it. "Alejandro, it's you."

Alejandro walks forward to the edge. "Adios!" He says whilst falling backwards into the safe zone.

"So, The Bass' 4 points goes to 6!" Chris points to Scott. "Whose next Scott?"

"I don't know, I'll have to spin to find out." He looks at the crowd whilst spinning. "Geoff is next!"

Geoff trembles forwards. I'm doing this for ..." He shouts as Courtney pushes him off. "... Bridgeeeeeeeeeeettteeeeeeeeeee!" He lands in the shark infested waters, but Chef takes him away on his boat.

"That's 7 points for the Bass with 5 left to jump. Sky, it's your turn to spin that wheel!" Chris announces, Sky taking her place.

The wheel lands on Sky herself. "It's me!" She steps forwards. "Here goes nothing." She once again shows her gymnastic abilities, triple backflipping off, and somersaulting through the air into the safe zone. Cheers are heard from down below.

Chris congratulates her. "Well, that's 9 points so far for the Bass. They have 4 left to jump and it's Heather's turn to spin the wheel again! "

After Heather takes her place again, she spins the hoop around. "It's Lindsay's turn to jump!" She says.

Lindsay trembles up to the edge. "I thought this was a talent contest." She asks, nervous. She jumps down, but doesn't get the safe zone. "But, Do I still get 2 points?" She asks, getting whisked away by Chef's boat.

"No Lindsay." Chris says, head in hands. "That's only one point." He raises his head. "10 points altogether then, three left to jump." He points to the spinner. "Courtney, your turn to spin again!"

She steps up and spins the remaining three names. "Who is it going to be?" She rhetorically asks. "Heather!"

Heather goes to the edge. "No, no way am I jumping that." She looks back and paces back to her spot, with the other non jumpers.

Chris looks in shame. "Before we finally spin the wheel, is anyone else going to jump?" He asks, Courtney and Scott shaking their heads. "So, The Bass finish with 10 points. Beth, Dakota, Heather, Courtney and Scott, please come and collect a chicken hat." He holds out a box with bright yellow chicken hats. They each collect one and leave down the hill to meet the rest of the team. "Now, I'm bored of spinning that same old wheel to choose jumpers so, first of all, anyone unwilling to jump will say and leave with chicken hats, then the rest will jump at my own accord."

The rest of the team step forward, with Chef. "I spent all night building that." Chef says, angered.

"Well, you should be on the boat!" Chris ordered. Chef made his way down the hill. "So, who does not want to jump?" Chris asked, trying to narrow it all down. Anne Maria, Ella, Dawn and Samey raised their hands and Chris's gave them a box of chicken hats. They put them on and went to wait on the beach. "So, the highest score you can have is 14, but surely not all of you reach the safe zone!" He chuckled and encouraged B to go to the edge. "Silent B, it's your turn!"

B looks down, nervously. "You can't back down now, big guy!" Chris encourages. B holds his nose, closes his eyes and jumps. Unfortunately he lands in the danger zone, but Chef is quick to get him. "That's just 1 point for the gophers, and now they can only have 13 points but it's still enough to beat the Bass!" He cheers, but doesn't mean it really. "Sugar, it's your turn."

She steps up to the edge. "I thought this was supposed to be a pageant contest!" She says, mocking Lindsay's previous line. Now, she was preparing herself, with swimming goggles on ready. She went for it and landed in the danger zone. Chef then collected her.

"So, that's 2 points for the Gophers. They can still win with 14 points though, can they do it, that's the question!" She pointed to the edge of the cliff. "It's Leonard's time to shine now!"

Leonard goes and looks over the edge. "Let's hope my Wizarding skills can help me out." He then leaps off, with a book in his hands. The pages were laminated to protect them in water. He lands in the safe zone, magically.

Chris claps. "That's totalling up at 4 points for the Gophers. Let's hope you can still score them all important 14 points!" He giggles. "Well, I don't hope. I just want this to be over. Topher, your up."

"Sierra ..." He says, romantically. "... If I don't come out alive ..." He continues "... I just want to say ..." He is then pushed into he safe zone by Chris.

Chris cheers. "He's alive!" He shouts. "And that's 6 points now for the gophers - halfway there." He points to Sierra. "Your turn to land safely or unsafely, Seirra."

She makes her way to the edge and cannonballs off into the safe zone. "I'm alive!" She screams.

Chris nods. "Yes, yes you are." He then points to the edge. "That's 8 points, and 3 left to jump. Samey, you're up."

Samey lunges. "No point in waiting!" She says, running, landing unsuccessfully.

Chris giggles. "9 points, you have beaten the Bass but still need to jump, Amy's turn now!" He announces.

Amy takes Samey's approach. She runs without talking, but also lands unsuccessfully. Chris laughs again. "That's 10 points, Beardo - you're last!"

Beardo stars to talk, in a musical tone. "I ... Am not ... Gonna ... Juuuuump ..." He says, backing down.

Chris laughs. "So your team lose!"

"Why ..." Beardo asks, confused.

"Well anyone who backs down after the call will lose 2 points for there team, so you have 8 and the others have 10. That was a shame, but you still have part 2." Chris says.

"Part 2?" Beardo wonders.

**The Beach**

In front of Chris are 2 piles of wooden crates. 1 pile has a green flag, the other a red flag. On the left were the Gophers and the Bass on the right, to match the flags. "So, Me and Chef have paid for everything this season, and we both wanted a hot tub so ordered one each and lost the instructions!" He giggles, the teams sigh. "So, only one of us will get a hot tub that you have built." He giggles again. "The gophers build for Chef, the Bass for me. The winning hot tub will go to us, the losing one will be blown up!" He chuckles at the next part. "And it has to be built near the cabins so you have to carry these crates over there and as the Bass won part 1, they get 4 wheelbarrows. The challenge starts now, and Beardo can come and collect his chicken hat." He laughs. Beardo collects his hat and the others get to work.

**The Killer Bass Crate Area**

Heather stood up above the group, on a crate. "Team, I say we organise a relay style layout. A select few of was use a wheelbarrow to take the crates to the next lot, who barrow it to the next lot, who barrow it to the cabin area. Then a few of us who are already there get building." The team nod to the idea. "So, Alejandro and Duncan will stay here to start the relay, Scott and Geoff will be on part 2 of the relay, Sky and myself will be on part 3 and Bridgette and Courtney will finish it off. That means Lindsay, Beth and Dakota will be building, but once all of the crates are over, we can all help out." The teams nodded, and dispersed into their select positions.

**The Screaming Gopher Crate Area**

The teams were sat, thinking. "Does anyone have a good idea?" Sierra asked. The team shook their heads.

Topher looked up. "The only idea I have is that we push them through the woods so we can build as fast as possible." He says, the rest disappointed. Somehow - they started to put that idea into action, it was the only one after all.

**The Bass Relay Area 1**

Alejandro and Duncan were preparing their wheelbarrow for the first 2 crates of 16. "Duncan, I say we just take crates as they come." Duncan was distracted, looking into thin air. "Duncan, what's the matter. Duncan ... ?"

"Sorry, I got distracted by Courtney." He replied, admitting his crush.

"So you do have a crush on her!" He said, smirking. "I thought so. Do you need any help?" He asked.

"NO!" Duncan retaliated. "I'm good with girls, you are too. How about we form an alliance, add Courtney and Heather, who you like, and we get to the final 4?" He suggested, trying to survive the competition.

Alejandro smirked. "Perfect. But, of course, we can add to it along the way. Can't we?" He pondered.

Duncan nodded. "Now, we need to hurry up and pass this on. Tell the team to pass on the message. Keep this wheelbarrow going and five your wheelbarrow to the team who gave you the full one so we don't have to swap." He ordered.

Alejandro got hold of the wheelbarrow and pushed it along the pathway to Scott and Geoff. "Guys, tell the others to pass on a message. Don't waste time swPping wheelbarrows. Just keep this one going, and pass your wheelbarrow to the team before, so we will have yours, and you'll pass this on to the end." The others agreed.

**The Gophers Beach Area**

Topher and Sierra were examining crates, choosing lighter ones and sorting them from the heavier so people know what they can be capable of carrying. "So, how about we form an alliance?" Sierra asked.

Topher smiled. "Well if we are going out - then yes. And perhaps Dawn, Samey and Ella could join?" He asked.

"Of course, no boys though?" She wondered. "How about B? He is a nice lad!" Topher agreed, and accepted him in. Dawn and Ella then wandered over to collect some light boxes. ""Hey girls, fancy joining our alliance?" He asked.

Ella and Dawn smiled. "Who else is in it?" Dawn asked.

"Just us so far, then Samey and B - maybe." Topher replied. The group started pushing operates down the path,,helping each other at certain points.

**The Bass Relay Area 2**

Geoff and Scott had just given the wheelbarrow back and had started running with the latest one. "I really fancy Bridgette, dude." Geoff says, stating the obvious.

Scott sighed. "We noticed." He sighed again. "Now, I have a crush on Courtney!" He announced, not holding back.

Geoff laughed. "But dude, Duncan fancies her, and she likes him. You don't have much hope mate." He giggled, finishing off his part.

"I know I won't." Scott replied. "But I'll give it a try." He said, passing on the wheelbarrow to Heather and Sky. "Now girls, you take this wheelbarrow and we have that one to save time, so GO!" He ordered, passing on the message.

**The Gophers Beach Area**

Sugar and Leonard were near the heavy crate area, trying to find an easier but heavy one. "I've found one, Wizard!" Sugar said in her accent.,

Leonard huffed. "My name is Leonard."

"But, " Sugar sighed. " that's okay, Wizard!" She pointed to the crate. "I'll push, and you use you Wizard powers to make it easier!"

"But Sugar ..." He started. "... I'm called Leonard. And I don't want to help you, freak." He said, storming off.

Sugar raised her voice. "Well that's no way to treat an ex pageant queen!"

**The Bass Relay Area 3**

Heather and Sky were taking the new wheelbarrow to the next relay area. Heather looked frustratingly at Sky. "Look, you don't like me and I don't like you, so we do not talk to eachother. See you at elimination." She said, getting it off her chest.

Sky looked sad. "But, you're implying that you're gonna throw the challenge. How dare you." Heather just smirked.

Later, Sky had gone to meet the boys again, and Heather was meeting the final group, Bridgette and Courtney. "Girls, take this wheelbarrow to the end and give us that one, so it's quicker! See you at the end." She said, running away.

**The Gophers Building Area **

Amy and Samey were looking at the parts they had, as the team had retrieved them all to the building area. "How do you build this thing?" Samey asked.

Amy looked confused. "You wouldn't know anyway!" She said.

Samey was looking down. "Do you know any way to build it, then?" She retaliated.

"No." Amy roared, no longer being above her sister, but on par with her.

"Let's go ask B." They simultaneously shouted, with the same idea in mind. They started to walk over to him and Anne Maria.

**The Bass Relay Area 4**

Bridgette and Courtney were running along to the building area. "So do you fancy Geoff?" Courtney asked, curiously.

"He is ..." Bridgette started, nervously. "... Something else. Beautiful even. He's so kind and generous but I don't know if I fancy him." She says.

"Go for it." Courtney said. "After all, you'll need an ally to survive." She says again.

Bridgette is confused. "But, you're not one. I thought you were a friend." She asked, confused as ever.

"No." Courtney exclaimed. "I'm no-ones friend. The only way to win this thing is to take no friends, and take prisoners instead. And I will win." She said, determined.

Bridgette giggled. "I'm sorry I tried." She said, before Courtney stormed ahead with the wheelbarrow.

**The Gophers Building Area**

Anna Maria and B were mooching around the building area as Amy and Samey approached them. "Hey B, do you understand how to build this thing?" Samey asked politely.

"Yeah, it was totally my idea to tell you." Amy said, trying to steal the limelight. "So do you understand?" She then asked.

B looked at it, and nodded. He passed the three girls a metallic tube each. "Ugh, I don't want to hold this!" Anne Maria said, passing her tube to Amy."

"Me neither!" Amy said, passing her tube to Samey also, who now had all the tubes.

B was holding four metal hoops, that presumably fit onto the tubes. He attached one tube onto the first hoop, and fitting another hoop on the other end. On that end, he put a second tube and fitted that end with the third hoop, and the final tube fitting to that. The final hoop that fitted nicely on that end and that mechanism will go into the side of the hot tub to make bubbles.

**The Bass Building Area**

Beth and Lindsay were sat on planks of wood giggling and making shoes out of mud and leaves. Their hands were caked in mud and bits of leaf and high heel. They were giggling. "This is sooooo fun!" Lindsay laughed. "But it distracts us from the real challenge. What is the real challenge?" She asked Beth.

"Um ..." She replied. "I don't know but this shoe making is so fun. Who knew mud is hilarious!" She added, before adding leafy decoration to a high heel.

**The Gophers Building Area**

Beardo and Ella were helping with the structure. Ella was passing Beardo screws and wood, and he was fixing it together. He was of course beat boxing along and Ella was singing, making up lyrics as she went along. "We should do a collaboration when we get out of here, you know." She sand, when Beardo stopped beat boxing. He nodded and she continued singing.

**The Beach**

It was quite a while later, and Chris and Chef were standing in front of the teams. Chris stepped forward, slowly. "So, the winners of the first challenge are The Killer Bass, so Gophers, please vacate and vote someone off!" He announced before leading The Bass to a takeaway on the island.

**The Bass Cabin**

The winning team were all gathered in their cabin, a team meeting. Courtney was once again Taking the lead, she was the only standing. "We played well team! We need to keep up the team morale and the strategy every time so we can make it to the end." She fluttered her hands and they all left.

Geoff and Bridgette went to the outside decking. "Bridgette ..." Geoff started. "I love you, you're beautiful! Can we hang out some time?" He asked, asking for a date.

Bridgette didn't know what to say. "Yeah?" She pondered, maybe not too sure about Geoff.

**The Elimination Area**

Chris was stood over a golden podium above the campers who were sitting on log stumps. "So, it's time to cast your votes. Who stays, who goes?" He then pointed to a confessional device which was a see-through chamber.

**The Confessional**

Anne Maria was first in. "I'd like to eliminate B. He doesn't say a damn word!" She then left, waiting for someone else to enter.

B walked in next, with a piece of cardboard. It read ' Sugar. She is obsessed with the LARPer.' He then made an exit.

Third in was Dawn. "I would like to eliminate Amy. She can be a bit angry and mean towards Samey." She then welcomed Ella in.

Ella tried to vote, singing. "B doesn't talk, therefore i vote for him. I want him to," she takes a deep breath. "SING!"

Sugar, her enemy, then removed her. "I vote Ella. Ugh, I hate her!"

Leonard was the next to vote. "Get rid of Sugar! She js like a fan girl towards me!" He then screamed as she ran in.

Topher then entered and thought about his vote. "Im gonna choose B. Although he is a very brainy guy, he refuses to talk. That doesn't help." He then left, for his crush to enter.

Sierra was his crush. "I would like to vote out Sugar. I have bad vibes with her."

Samey then came in, ready to vote her sister. "Amy has to go out. This was supposed to be MY thing until she found out." She left, sighing.

Amy wanted to do the same thing. "Samey has to go out. This was supposed to be MY thing until she found out." She then made a run for the door.

Beardo was last to vote. He beatboxed his answer. "I would like to get rid of Sugar. I just dont like her."

**The Elimination Area**

Chris was back on his podium with a tray of 10 marshmallows. "Marshmallows are safety. Get one and you are safe. Dont get one, you board the boat of losers." He waited for tension. "The first goes to Topher."

He grabbed the marshmallow, eating it immediately. "Thanks guys!" He said, happily.

Chris smiled. "The second marshmallow goes to Leonard." Leonard caught it, and looked at it strangely. "What is this?" He asked. "Why are people eating them?"

Chris just laughed. "So, the third goes to Sierra." He announced.

Sierra waited for it to land on her lap before popping it into her mouth. "Yum. Thanks everyone!"

Chris clapped. "So, the fourth marshmallow belongs to Dawn."

Dawn caught it with her teeth. "Woo. Ive survived the first challenge!"

Chris gave her a cheeky grin. "Half way now. The fifth safety treat goes to Anne Maria."

Anne Maria was busy spraying her hair, and the treat landed in her hair.

Chris broke down laughing. "The sixth treat goes to Beardo!"

Beaedo was beatboxing and it landed in his mouth. "Cool."

So far, no-one who's name was called had received a vote, but mow, everyone will have. "The seventh and eighth marshmallows are awarded to Samey and Ella."

They high - fived but things got serious now. Only two marshmallows remained and three campers remained. Chris got serious. "The second to last marshmallow goes to ... Amy." Amy collected it. "And the final marshmallow goes to ... Will it be B ... Will it be Sugar ... It is ... B. Sugar, meet me at the dock of shame.

**End of Part 2**

**The Killer Bass**

Alejandro - 0

Heather - 0

Lindsay - 0

Beth - 0

Geoff - 0

Bridgette - 0

Courtney - 0

Duncan - 0

Scott - 0

Dakota - 0

Sky - 0

**The Screaming Gophers**

Anne Maria - 0 - Safe

B - 3 - Danger

Dawn - 0 - Safe

Ella - 1 - Safe

Sugar - 4 - ELIMINATED

Leonard - 0 - Safe

Topher - 0 - Safe

Sierra - 0 - Safe

Samey - 1 - Safe

Amy - 2 - Safe

Beardo - 0 - Safe

**Eliminated** - Sugar (SG)

**Answers to reviews **

aspiringAnimator - Glad you're liking it! The first review and a good one. Now, plots I'm not too good at but I can exclusively reveal there will be Topher/Sierra and loads of conflict. Please stay tuned! Now, about Noah. I have listed my characters previously in order of who I like most. Here I have my 22 favourites. Next Ill have my 16 favourites for action. Then I will bring back a few more plus my next three favourites. That happens until I get to PI. Noah is last in my list so will star in PI but won't necessarily come last!

RyanReynoldsIsMine - Sorry, I already have plans for Topher and Sierra instead. It will be Duncan and Courtney, instead.

Missbexiee - Yeah, I thought Topher and Sierra made sense too, 2 superfans! Yeah, I could have done, but in my point of view, it was too long as it was. What I had written was 4 pages and I think at times description takes away parts of the story. :( At first, it wasn't intentional for a viewers point of view but then I realised it was. I have tried to continue it for the next chapter so fingers crossed it works. Thanks, I think it has potential too but I have to keep working at it! I look forward to the challenges too, hope you like them. About dialogue, I may have too much in the next chapter - but as I said it's at the point of the viewer so that's all they will see really. Thanks!

**A/N - So, sorry for the long wait. It's finally up and ill try to quickly update for the next one. Thanks!**


End file.
